Rescue Me
by Jellyfish-Chu
Summary: songfic rescue me. Jesse is depressed over the loss of his love Jaden, how far will he go to see him again? Contains yaoi character death/suicied don't like it don't read it you have been warned


**One-shot Songfic -Rescue Me (Rouge Traders)**

**WARNINGS: Spiritshipping - Jaden x Jesse (Judai x Johan) Fluff (Light Romance) Slight Yaoi (Boy x Boy) Character death/Suicide**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or its characters (if i did there would be less Duels and a lot more Yaoi) Nor do i own the lyrics to the song Rescue Me by the Rouge Traders all rights go to there respective owners.**

**Rescue Me**

_...Since you've gone i just can't get to sleep_

_Lying awake, lying awake, lying awake all alone..._

Jesse lied awake on his bed crying, he couldn't sleep he missed Jaden too much. Sitting up he reached across and picked up a picture that sat on his bed side table. The only light in the room was the moon that shone brightly through an open window, but that was all the light that Jesse needed to gaze upon the picture of his dearly beloved. It had been a week now since the accident but to Jesse it felt like a life time ago that he held Jaden in his arms.

_...Do you know i care if you saw me would you know_

_Do you know i care about you still - please..._

-Flashback-

Jesse and Jaden were having one of there rare fights and Jesse screamed to Jaden that he hated him and ran off crying right into the path of an oncoming car. He froze, Jesse could hear Jaden yell at him to move but his body just wouldn't, right before the car hit him Jaden pushed him out of the way and took the impact for himself. By the time Jesse had registered what had happened the car had already speed off leaving Jaden bleeding on the pavement, Jesse jumped of the ground and ran to Jaden's side screaming his name. He pulled Jaden into his arms and looked him over, Jaden was bleeding heavily and was barely conscious, he screamed for help but nobody came. Jesse looked down into Jaden's big brown eyes, eyes that held such love and warmth. Beginning to cry Jesse apologized to Jaden saying that he loved his and was so sorry for what he said and that he didn't mean it, Jaden put one of his hand's on Jesse's cheek and told him it was ok that he is forgiven and that he love's him too. Slowly Jaden's hand slipped from Jesse's cheek, his eyes closed and his body went limp. Jesse's howl's of agony echoed through the night.

-End Flashback-

_...Rescue me tonight i am calling_

_Dangerously i might keep on falling... _

Unable to sleep Jesse is now at the cliff where he and Jaden first kissed, tears start to fall down his cheek as he looks out over the ocean, as the wind whips past his face he scream's out Jaden's name, Falling to his knees he begins to cry harder. Shutting his eyes in a vain attempt to stop his tears he pounds his fist into the ground screaming out Jaden's name again, he collapses and curls up into a ball, Jesse continues to cry until he eventually falls asleep.

_...So you win my life is upside down_

_Love me again, love me again, love me again forever..._

Jesse doesn't attend his classes anymore he just spends his days either cooped up in this room or on the roof were he and Jaden first met. He doesn't see his friends anymore either, sometimes they drop by to check on him or give him class notes but they never stay for very long. The only person Jesse wants to see or talk to now is the one person he can't Jaden.

_...Do you know i care if you saw me would you know_

_Do know i care about you still - please..._

Silently Jesse makes his way down a forest path, its a wet and dreary day so the weather matches his mood perfectly. Eventually he reaches his destination a large oak tree with a grey tombstone at the base of it... Jaden's grave. Taking a deep breath he makes his way up to the grave and places a bundle of flowers on it, tears start to prick at his eyes as he sits next to the stone and leans up against the tree "I love you Jaden" Jesse whispers as he begins to cry for his lost love.

_...Rescue me tonight i am calling_

_Dangerously i might keep on falling..._

Sleepily Jesse makes his way back to his dorm room. His eyes are red and saw from crying but he doesn't care, since he lost Jaden Jesse hasn't care about most things, he just misses Jaden and wants to be with him again.

_...Feeling your love inside of me common sense has made me see_

_That you are the only one in this world to show me love..._

_To show me love..._

Jesse is standing at the cliff once again, he can't take it anymore. He loves Jaden and tried to move on for him but he just can't, Jaden was his best friend and the love of his life he made Jesse's world bright and colourful, now its all just shades of grey. So Jesse made up his mind he didn't want to live in a world of grey any longer. Stepping towards the edge of the cliff Jesse closed his eyes and prayed to god that Jaden would forgive him for this. Reopening his eyes Jesse looked out at the ocean one last time, sucking in a deep breath he let his body fall forward of the cliff. As he fell Jesse's thoughts turned to Jaden for the last time.

_...Rescue me tonight i am calling_

_Dangerously i might keep on falling..._

Under a large oak tree sat two grave stones one read JADEN YUKI the other JESSE ANDERSON to anyone who went there it was a sad sight but high up in the oak on a branch that nobody could see from the ground sat two spirits hand in hand smiling and laughing with one another, for they were finally together again and they both knew that this time nothing will tear them apart.

**The End**


End file.
